


Better when we're dancing

by DSDUKE



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: When she was younger, Connie was never too big on school dances and parties. As she grew she actually  learned to  enjoy it. That doesn't  mean she wants to go to a school party..Maybe Steven can convince her.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Better when we're dancing

When she was younger, Connie was never too big on school dances and parties. Things like prom, Sadie Hawkins, and the such seemed to be out of her grasp. She was the nerdy little bookworm with large glasses that would come and go without a trace. Never to have made a friend before leaving for a new school.

Then she met Steven, the gems and the residents of Beach city; and learned more about herself. 

She learned she was strong, beautiful, brilliant, and bold. She liked martial arts, junk food, space, and adventure; alongside tennis, and the violin. That she was sly, sassy, smug and cunning. That she had a presence, one that gathered attention. That she wasn't just capable of having true lifelong friends, but also worthy of giving and receiving love from a cherished partner.

She also discovered she actually liked to dance. It was as freeing to her as sparring or sports. Following the rhythm of the music, getting lost within her own movements. It brought out her flirtier, more confident side to her, especially if she was alone with Steven. Dancing was one of the times, she felt better about herself.

That being said she still never went to a school dance or a party students from her school held. Not that she was uncomfortable with dancing in public; the entirety of Little Homeworld and Beach City would attest that Connie Maheswaran could and would cut a rug.

She kept a low profile when it came to socializing in school, despite having her own group of friends. She tried not to stick out too much, a difficult task when you're picked up quite often from school by a pink lion, but she managed to avoid getting invited..or at least physically receiving them.

Until today…

" I don't see the problem, it sounds like fun."

Connie groaned at Steven's smirk. They were in his room, laying on his bed facing each other, 

"I'm sure it would be, a number of unruly 18-year olds at a house party with no adult supervision, so fun. I can just feel the hormonal chaos."

"Don't you think you're being a bit much."

Connie stoked his cheek, looking at him with faux pity. "You sweet summer child, you really believe that."

Steven gave her a playful sneer before kissing her palm holding her hand in place. "Jokes aside, I know it's not the hormones that have you running, you could break anyone who gets fresh with you."

"Not like you'd give anyone the chance to."

"Damn right."

Connie bit back a laugh at how serious he was. Just another reason she's with him. She breathed out before looking away.

"I like to keep my personal life and school life separate. To be more direct I don't want my peers from school to know more about me. I have a nice little thing going."

Steven squinted his eyes, an accusation in his voice. "What are you talking about, Berry?"

"I'm not popular, but people know me well enough. I have a small group of friends and acquaintances and people usually by my test scores...or the fact they saw Lion around."

"A pink Lion picking you up doesn't surge your popularity?"

"They're teens, they got used to it or they forgot about it when the next thing came."

Steven arched his left brow. "Which was?"

Connie shrugged. "I forgot."

Steven let loose a defeated sigh. "We're so out of touch with these kids."

The couple laid in a moment of silence before breaking down into giggles and chuckles. 

Steven laid upon his back, before glancing at Connie. She rolled her eyes playfully before snuggling up to her Biscuit, her head on his chest arms around his torso and her thigh upon his. Feeling him wrap his arm around the curve of her waist and gently stroke her scalp while giving her crown a kiss. It was heaven..

"What the worst that could happen, though?"

It was also a trap. A honeypot trap, makes her feel good and melty before asking the hard questions. Well played Universe.

Connie looked up at his curious browns and sighed,as she snuggled closer. A playful smirk on her lips.

"A gem mutant could crash the party and attack everyone?"

Steven pursed his lips as he gave her a teasing leer. "Hmmm! More like a reason why we both should go and bring some of the gems too. Maybe, be a bit more realistic."

"That's not realistic for us?"

Steven shook his head at Connie's side glance, before tickling her side making her shriek and giggle until she was breathless. As the two calmed down Steven began to speak.

"You don't have to go, you know."

"I was invited and my friends are going."

Steven chuckled. "I'm sure they'll understand if you don't go."

"I want to."

Connie looked up at Steven, who looked down at her quizzically. 

"I want to go.I wanna dance the night away and show off, just once..but…"

"But?"

Connie sighed. "I don't want everything after that. The rumors, the popularity, the envy...The spotlight. 

Steven nodded as he stroked her hair, understanding settling in, somewhat. He didn't understand school politics, but he did get a bit of what Connie was talking about. 

"I think I get it. You don't wanna be the next fad of the school."

"Yes..That's exactly it. It's stupid but...I don't want to be caught up in all the school gossip and politics."

"Well, why do you have to?"

Connie groaned, but didn't have an answer.

Steven kissed her cheek before continuing. "Why can't we just go and have a good time. Do what you just said; dance, show off, be extra."

"Pft! Never said anything about being extra."

"We're always extra. Real talk though, why are you worried about what your student body might think?"

"Because teenagers act on their thoughts and I don't want that hassle. Dealing with their fleeting faux admiration, and misplaced jealousy. I got too much on my plate to add petty jealousy on my list." 

"And what of the faux admiration?"

"No need for it, I got my friends, little Homeworld, Beach city, the gems... "

Connie smiled before giving him a tender kiss.

"I got you."

Steven smiled red faced, as he tapped her nose.

"That's right. You got me and many others who love you. So..Why let what people might think stop you from having a good time?"

Connie scoffed before laughing at herself. "Chalk it up to teenage fear, I guess?"

“Oh well, you know what we have to do, face that fear together.”

Connie couldn’t help but chuckle at the gleam in his eye. “Together huh?" 

"Of course, I did say it sound fun. Besides, you really didn't expect me to pass up a chance to show off together." 

"Guess not...You definitely seem excited about it.”

Steven smirked. "Dancing the night away with you, you better believe I am."

"In that case…" 

Connie smiled impishly before stealing a kiss and leaping from the bed. She walked over to his phone and checked a for a song. She nodded when she found one she liked.

"This will work." 

She held out a hand to her Biscuit, a somewhat shy smile and excited eyes on her face. The evening sunlight, making a beautiful dance floor out of the room and giving her a glow. Nothing needed to be said as he took her hand with no hesitation.

_Don't think about it_

_Just move your body_

_Listen to the music_

She smiled as she led him to the middle of the room, a little sway in her step as she did. She turned and faced him grabbing him by his shoulder as he held her waist.

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

_Just move those left feet_

_Go ahead, get crazy_

_Anyone can do it_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

They moved as one, she prancing forward and him. His left leg matching the movement of her right and vice versa. Four steps before switching it up. Moving in reverse eight steps.

_Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_

_Feel the rhythm getting louder_

_Show the room what you can do_

_Prove to them you got the moves_

_I don't know about you._

He smirked at her as he twirled her around, pressing her against her before initiating a small tango like movement. 

_But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

Steven lead in the move movements as each step forward was mirrored by a step back. By the third step he stepped to the side before spinning themselves around. She gave a little kick of her left heel before leaning low and forward into his hold. 

_And we can do this together_

_I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

Her left leg by his thigh in a bent, her right stretch our behind her ankle parallel with the floor. Steven, putting the weight on his back, left leg and his right planted forward, meeting Connie's thigh on its toe. 

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

Their hand clasp together through interlace fingers, and his right on the middle of her back with her left held the curves of his.

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

Steven watched as Connie slid into a full split, now holding both his hands. She threw her right leg over her left and sat down with crossed over her bent left. She arched and eyebrow waiting for the dumbstruck look to leave her Biscuit face.

Steven lifted her onto her feet, by her forearms pulling her close. She stole a quick peck before pushing him away.

When you finally let go

And you slay that solo

'Cause you listen to the music

Sing, oh, ey, oh

Steven saw the look on her face, that flirty impish look in her eye, and already knew he was meant to follow her lead for now on. 

'Cause you're confident, babe

And you make your hips sway

We knew that you could do it

Sing, oh, ey, oh

She drummed her fingers to upon her lower abdominal to the rhythm rotating her stomach and hips she moved closer Steven. Steven, for his part, took smaller steps as as he moved his arms in a sideways pump fist above his head, switching his hand each step.

_Show the world you've got that fire_

_Feel the rhythm getting louder_

They met in the middle of their dancefloor, staring deeply at each other, their stance in identical defiance, right leg outlet leg back arm to the side.

Prove to them you've got the moves

I don't know about you

I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah

They swayed popped the chest towards each other along the beat of the song, a hand upon the other chest.

_Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_

_And we can do this together_

_I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

The couple rolled their body together a few standard rolls before Connie started to leaned forward, urging Steven to lean back. Biting her lips as she did, getting a little chuckle out of him. They soon began to reverse direction.

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

The two kept their eyes one each other, the world gone as they continued to move in unison. Connie leaning back til she was Parallel to the floor as Steven was. She stroked his chin and grip. his shoulder as he rested right on the curve of her back.

_(Hey) Oh, ey, oh_

_Oh, ey, oh_

_I feel better when I'm dancing,_

He pulled her up pressing against her as her left legi wrapped around his right thigh and l held her right hand with his left as he leaned low with her weight before stranding them both back up.

_Oh, ey, oh_

_Oh, ey, oh_

_I'm better when I'm dancing,_

The two moved in a slow salsa with Connie leading, A loving smile on their face. Their steps fluid and soulful as she led him forward and then back, twirling him a few times as they moved.

_Oh, ey, oh_

_EY! Oh, ey, oh_

_feel better when I'm dancing._

Connie gave him one last spin, catching his hand in a grasp before the two dropped to the floor catching themselves and popping themselves back up, before turning her back to him.

_Yeah, Yeah_

_better when I'm dancing_

_Yeah, Yeah_

She moved upon him aligning her hips and with his thighs, keeping the slightest of space between each other, as she caressed his cheek as The two skip and kick to the beat. Tapping their toes between each one.

_Don't you know_

_We can do this together_

_Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeeeeeaaahh_

_(Oh)_

As the song was reaching its climax Connnie Closed the space between them, Steven played along as he moved along with her, holding her close as she swayed and danced against him. 

_You got to move, babe_

_Hey Hey._

_Lalalalala_

_Lalalalala_

_C_ onnie felt so at ease feeling him hold on her as they swayed to the songs beat. She looked up at Steven before gently pulling him down and giving him a kiss as she lifted her leg and foot straight up, pointing at the ceiling, as the song ended.

I _feel better when I'm dancing_

_I'm better when I'm dancing, hey_

_Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

As she broke the kiss and smiled at her partner, she chuckled at the thought of the party now fueling her with excitement rather than fear.

She was ready to enjoy herself fully, Regardless of what might come from it. She'll handle it..or she won't. It is highschool after all.

All she know, she's planning on having a good time with her Biscuit and an even better time once they begin dancing.

  
  



End file.
